Attack dogs (demon hunters)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-DHDog-Close.PNG |caption=Demon hunter attack dogs in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Demon Hunter Attack Dogs also known simply as Attack Dogs, were canine enemies featured in Soul Reaver 2. They were affiliated with the Demon hunters and were encountered in the Demon infested [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]]. Profile Demon hunter attack dogs were Demon hunter affiliated canine enemies with white and orange (or 'red') fur. They wore a spiked helmet and collar, with which they could attack, primarily by charging (and possibly biting) at Raziel. The attack dogs were fairly minor enemies, with little health and weak attacks, though they were incredibly fast and were able to sense Raziel's presence (possibly by scent) at longer distances than other enemies .Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). On their own, attack dogs were little threat to Raziel and their tendency to run towards Raziel as soon as they detected him often put them in this position, However, the dogs were likely to be accompanied by other Demon hunter enemies and their charge could alert other Demon hunter troops to investigate; when teamed with other Demon hunter troops (and Demons) in group battles, the dogs and their speed could become a major nuisance . Raziel encountered Demon hunter attack dogs in the Demon infested [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]], first meeting them along with other Demon hunter enemies nearby the Pillars, he would encounter them again inside Uschtenheim and in the mountains area nearby. The Dogs were presumably bred and trained by the Demon hunters to assist in their crusades against the demon hordes. Notes *Demon hunter attack dogs are referred to as "avhdog" in games files . *Attack dogs have the same 'yellow-sphere' soul as humans. *Demon Hunter Attack Dogs are similar to Vampire Hunter Attack Dogs used by the Demon Hunters predecessors, the Vampire Hunters; both being 'domesticated' dogs presumably bred and trained to assist Human hunters in their crusades and sharing similar attacks, although they are noticeably different canine breeds . A variety of more 'wild' canine enemies were previously encountered by Kain in Blood Omen, including Dogs, Wolves, Cave Wolves, Purple Cave Wolves and Werewolves (and with Kain and Vorador both able to assume a Wolf Form) *Demon hunter attack dogs are unusually not named in Prima's Soul Reaver 2 Guide, which only acknowledges the Vampire Hunter attack dogs in its main 'Bestiary' enemy list. The guide does however mention "attack dogs" in its main walkthrough (and features an image of one) . *Demon hunter attack dogs visually resemble the real-world 'St Bernard' domestic dog breed. Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Avhdog.png|attack dog model KH DOG tex.jpg|Demon hunter attack Dog concept art and development SR2-DemonHunter-Dog.png|Demon hunter attack dog in game SR2-DemonHuntDog.png|Demon hunter attack dog in game SR2-DemonHunterDogbite.png|A Demon Hunter dog attacks Raziel Enemies 7.png|Demon hunter attack dog in SR2 bonus materials See also * Demon Hunters at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2